digimon 2:5 adventure 3 part 42
by funlander51015
Summary: i wanted to finally show thomas and matt again and all the parents reaction to what had happen about izzy and margret i think they would have acted more upset but i didn't know how to put all those emotions into words really its just going to be the male parents going to the digital world not the moms


Jonathon hadn't had a good time in a long time he laugh smile even made jokes on this adventure. He had made new friends as well but then Jonathon digivice beep so then he notice he had a message on his digivice but he didn't notice he was too busy having fun. Then bearmon said Jonathon your digivice is beeping and then Jonathon said yes it is I guess he was smiling until he had read the message and then just fell to the ground in tears then bearmon says what happen then Jonathon replied in tears my dad is he gone then Joanna and m.j both turn around because of what they heard most of the digimon turn around as well. Tentomon went hovering toward Jonathon and said do you know what happen, yes Jonathon replied. It was the undead king because he had heard of more digidestin in the digital world so then he sent a warning. M.j and Joanna both walk up to Jonathon. I know how you feel m.j said. I really don't know what to say Joanna said. Dan came back with veemon with some food from a new by village when he saw the 2 girls around the crying boy. What happen Dan said. My dad Jonathon said. He was killed by the undead king m.j added. Joanna stands up and says so this gives up a more bether reason to take down this undead creep. **UNDEAD KING CASTLE** I am going to have to teach all these brats a lesson because it looks those kids won't understand the smaller warning let me show time my full power the undead king said. **Over world tai's apartment** tai why are we all here ask mimi ask. Tai look at sora who look at t.k who looks and kari who looks back at her brother. Matt says so what so bad that you guys are having a hard time saying it. Davis looks around and says can you guys finally tell us when izzy comes (davis wife name is daneal) so when is izzy coming daneal said. Do you guys know why it's taking izzy and marry so long (marry is izzy wife I forgot the real name) ken ask. So can one of you 4 tell us why we all are here. Cody look at his wife then look at Tai. Ok it's about izzy yesterday the undead king came and destroy izzy lab with izzy inside yet izzy survive but soon after died he terrible injure in the inside and which soon killed him. Everyone just stop and look at each other matt was the first to break the silence why would that monster do this. To give us a warning wizardmon said then everone look at him. We found a note from the monster agumon said. We aren't going to let that jerk get away with this Davis said. Ken said we will find this creep and end all the terror he has cause. That's not the only person he took from us t.k said. Then everyone beside Sora and Tai everyone turn to them and cody ask who is it t.k. we didn't want you guys to know but joe tell them. Then every turn and look at joe them he turned to his wife who was horrify to know who was it. Then joe said with a sigh it was Margret. Then everyone turn the kari who just about to break into tears. That's it we are going to go to the digital world and end this monster rain of terror matt said yeah gabumon said. What are waiting for tai said if he wants a war then he will get a war and he should know he is going to lose tai said. We are going to do this for izzy and Margret ken said we all will go to izzy lab and see if he has a laptop in his basement then wizardmon says this laptop then he pulls a labtop from his robe ok I guess we have all the things we need we will head to the digital world in 24 hours we will all meat here. Ok for izzy and Margret Then everyone yells at ince fir izzy and Margret.

James Katie and Fernanda were all look at the 2 brothers wrestle Katie whisper to her brother why do we have to get stuck with them then they look behind them which were the digimon and they all said welcome to our world there were Falcomon Gazimon Guilmon Lopmon Terriermon DemiDevimon Crabmon Candlemon BlackAgumon Otamamon terriermon walk up to the 2 digidestin who by now where punching each other in the stomach terrior tornado then the 2 boy look at terriermon who just launch a small blow at them which made themfall to the ground ending there augment and then terriermon said and that's how you end a dispute. Katie look at jame who sigh in relief that the fight is over and then she giggle.


End file.
